These Days
by Simpl3Em0tions
Summary: A short story about our favorite couple. But in this story they're just our two favorite people. I totally got the idea from an old Rascall Flatts song called "These Days." If you have not heard it, listen to it.
1. Chapter 1

"So Darien, you're here early, what do you have planned today?" Andrew asked as he handed him his usual coffee.

"Nothing really, study." He said adding sugar to his coffee.

"Come on dude it is summer...What are you studying?"

"I am taking an advance bio class in the fall and want to be prepared."

"Hmmmm. Are you sure you are just not avoiding a certain someone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She hasn't been in much lately either you know."

"Hmmm. Maybe she is busy." Darien shrugged his shoulder and scratched his head. He had ended things with Serena a few months ago.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"No!"He sipped his coffee.

"I still think you made a dumb decision bro. But it is your life." Andrew casually stated.

"Yeah it is. Thank you." Darien smirked at Andrew. It wasn't an easy decision for him to make. Seeing her cry killed him, but his schedule was getting busier and he did not feel he could give her the boyfriend she deserved.

Darien continued to drink his coffee as Andrew cleaned the counter. Just as Darien was about to leave he saw 4 of Serena's best friends walked in. He could tell they were upset about something.

"Hey girls!" Andrew shouted. "Such a pretty day out, any crazy plans?"He asked trying to get a feel on how they were doing.

"Not today Andy. Can we please get 5 sundaes and 5 shakes?" Raye asked. She knew Darien was there but she did not acknowledge him.

"5? Is Serena coming? Andrew asked looking over at Darien.

"Yeah she is." The girls are looked at each other. Darien saw their faces in the mirror behind the counter and could see they were about to cry.

He turned around,"Guys are you okay?"

"Ummm. This doesn't concern you Darien."Lita snapped.

"Sorry, just asking."Darien threw his hands up.

He turned back around and signaled Andrew for a refill. He came back over after putting the shakes in the blender. "Thought you were about to leave?"

Darien glared at him.

"Andrew we are going to get that booth over there, Serena will be here soon." Lita pointed to the open booth behind them.

"Yeah, I will bring the stuff to the table."

The girls headed to the table.

"Wonder what that is all about." Darien sipped his coffee again.

"So are you just staying because you want to make sure a sweet little blonde is okay?"

"Shut up, I am keeping you company."Darien said tossing a tissue to him.

He went to deliver the snacks to the girls. Just then the door bell rang. Darien looked up in the mirror and there she was. She was in a summer dress. Hair all pulled back. No pigtails like he was used to. She was gorgeous. She looked around and their eyes met, just for a second and she looked away. Her eyes were red, and they were puffy. She looked around and she found the girls. Andrew just put the last drink down, when all the girls got up and circled around her.

Andrew just stood there. He looked at Darien and had no idea what to do. They were crying.

"Ladies... are you guys okay?"

Serena wiped her nose and looked to Andrew. "Yeah, we are fine. Just came to grab another shake and sundae." She looked at the girls,"Since it will be awhile since I can get another one."

"Wait what?"Andrew whispered to the girls.

The girls went to sat back down. Serena looked and Mina and she nodded.

"Serena is moving to France."

"Please don't say anything to Darien." Serena looked straight into Andrew's eyes."I know he won't chase me, but I guess I have a small bit of hope he will, but I need to do this for me."

"You do need to do this for you,"Amy said putting her hand on hers."We are so proud of you."

"Why are you going?"

"I got into an early university program"She forced a smile."I am surprised too."

"When do you leave?"

"Early tomorrow morning!"

"Wow, so soon!"Andrew said amazed.

"Yeah, I was originally wait listed and I wrote them a letter, with Amy's help and they took me in." She looked at Amy with a smile. Amy wiped her face.

Darien still sat in his corner wondering what was going on. He was hoping Andrew would hurry up so he could know. 'Was she crying because of him?' That wouldn't make sense the others are crying too. 'Was something wrong in her family?' God he hoped not. He sighed.

"Well Serena I am very happy for you. I am guessing you won't tell him."

"There is no point." Raye scolded."Today is about us."

"Yes, and we are all going to be happy, until it is time to say-"

"Not goodbye, see you later!"Lita said taking a bite of her sundae.

"Okay I will leave you to it."Andrew walked away.

The girls ate their ice cream. Tears mixed with laughs. They walked down memory lane. All the memories they had at the arcade. They all avoided the topic of one specific guy.

Darien sat at the bar just kept mixing in the sugar. "So are you going to tell me?"

"Sorry bro, she asked me not too. She has a point though. You wouldn't care anyways." Andrew turned around and just kept cleaning. He knew his friend was going to die once he found out so he just let him remain in the dark.

When the ice cream was done and the roll of tissue was empty, Serena looked at the time. "Guys I promised I would be home for dinner. We have to get the bill."

"No this is our treat. We will miss you."

"But we will talk everyday by email and I will come home during my breaks." She said smiling through her tears.

They got out of the booth. And walked to the registered. "Serena, we said we got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just promise you won't forget us?"Ray whispered and she started to cry.

"Never." She hugged Ray. Though they fought the most, she loved her for all the pushing she did.

"And if you happen to find a cutie."Mina came in for a hug."Make sure he has a friend he can bring for me!"

"Oh Mina." Lita went in for a hug next."But don't get me."

"Thanks so much guys." She went to turn to Amy. She sighed."Thank you for this. Without you, I would never have this."

"Yes you would have, but I am going to miss you."She hugged Amy.

"I will miss all you guys. Promise you won't replace me."

"Nope."

She started to walk away.

"Wait what about me?"

"Oh of course Andrew!" She went into hug him. "Thanks for all the sundaes."

She looked around. And once again locked eyes with Darien. He didn't get up. She sighed and walked away, waving."

The girls watched as she was gone from view. They turned to pay.

"Guys." Darien said with a pleading voice.

"Well we might as well tell him now. He can't stop her."Ray snapped.

The girls all shrugged.

"Serena is leaving for France, Darien." Ray shouted."And yes we blame you!"

"What? But she'll be back." Darien shot up.

"We hope so, maybe during break, but who knows?"Mina shrugged.

"Wait what? I need to go talk to her."He said.

"No you don't she wanted this night for her and her family. Respect that."Lita scolded him.

Darien sunk back down. It hit him. She is going to go to school out there. He slammed his fist on the counter. She's leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

A year and a half later.

Darien was standing in line at the bakery. He wasn't sure why but for some reason he had the biggest craving for sweets. He grabbed a few cookies and two small individual cakes. He smirked as he held them in his hands. He remembered how much Serena loved these. She would eat three of them in one sitting then complain her stomach hurt so bad. He shook his head and chuckled.

"Excuse me sir can I just pass threw?" A little kid asked pointing to his mom on the other side of the line.

"Why of course little man!" Darien said.

"Thanks sir!" The little boy ran across. Darien had to step back to avoid him tripping, not realizing there was someone right behind him.

"Ooops! Careful!"

He knew that voice. But it couldn't be. He slowly turned around. "I am so-"

"Darien?" A slender blond with big blue eyes was looking right back at him.

"Serena?" He whispered. He was mesmerized. The ten months had been good to her. She changed her hair and seemed to have lost a few more pounds. Her shirt accentuated her breast and her jeans enhanced her little waist. But her eyes, just as beautiful as he remembered. They still sparkled when she was happy.

He was just standing there staring at her. "So umm odd seeing you here..." She tucked her hair behind her ears."I thought you hated sweets." She tried to make the moment less awkward.

"Umm you know me in moderation." He shrugged.

"Yeah. I remember"

"I almost didn't recognize you. Wow you look amazing! Your hair"

She smiled." Really? Just trying something new. But thanks the times have been good to you too."

"I mean I try." He tried to joke. He scooted up the line."But what brings you out here? How is France?"

"It is good. I am here for term break. You know seeing the girls, visiting my family, and of course getting my snack fixes."

"Oh your parents. They're good?"

"They are amazing. It is nice to see them. Last time I saw them was a few months ago."

"So you come back often? Every break."

"I try."She nodded and moved up as well."How are you doing?What have you been up to these days?" She smiled up at him and then looked away.

"You know same old, same old. School, study. But I am doing my preceptorship at the Children's Hospital now."

"That is great Darien, or should I say Dr. Shields! I know how much you wanted to do that."

"Yeah. Darien is still fine."

"Wow I see you got a coffee cake. Thought you hated coffee."He smirked.

"What can I say it grew on me." She smiled. He was the one who introduced her to coffee.

They moved up the line again.

"So how long are you here?"

"I was supposed to be here for a week and a half but the girls want to do a girls trip so, I am doing 3 days then the trip then 3 days."

"Wow sounds busy." Darien said running his hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, but I have so much catching up to do. I don't even have time to visit Andrew this time."

"Oh you've visited him before?"

"Yeah, I usually get into the Crown when I can. Have to get my shake you know?" She laughed.

They moved up the line again.

"Oh, he just never mentioned that you came in."

"I am not sure why he didn't."

The conversation went flat. Darien stood there. He could smell her strawberry shampoo. He watched her from his side view. The women she suddenly became.

_'Next!'_ Called the cashier.

He was so focused on her he didn't even notice. He watched as she was on her phone. Still making the same facial expression he fell love with so long ago.

"Umm Darien, I think they're calling you." She smiled and pointed to the guy waving.

"Oh."

_'Next!'_ The next cashier called.

"I guess we are heading the same direction." Darien said awkwardly.

"Yeah guess so!" She shrugged.

The two paid their transactions and took their items. Darien held the door opened for her to exit.

"Thanks!"

"You know it was really good seeing you again." Darien said as she walked through.

"It was nice seeing you too."

"Maybe we can-"

He was cut off by her phone ringing.

"I am on my way she said!" She hung up the phone.

"Look Darien I have to go. My dad is waiting for me in the car right there. Again really nice seeing you!" She smiled at him. And starting backing up to the car.

"It was good seeing you too!"

He watched as she got into the car, and they drove off.

He started to head back home.

***Back At His Apartment***

He locked the door behind him. Threw the bag of cakes down on the side table. He sat down on his couch, rubbed his face. Turned on the TV. He checked his answering machine. He hadn't changed his number after all this time. But still no call from the one person he missed the most.

He picked up his phone and called the one person he knew he could always count on.

_Ring. Ring_

_'Hello?'_

"Andrew!?"

_'Hello?'_

"She's here. In town. I just saw her."

_'I know bud.'_

"And you didn't think to tell me? Or the time before this?"

_'Look man. I told you, it was a bad choice you made. But I am always going to support you, and I want you both to be happy. You are finally getting things together. Didn't want you to go backwards. Just looking out for you.'_

"I appreciate it."

He hung up the phone. He played the part well. But every day he missed her just the same. And now she was here and again he had to watch her leave.


End file.
